Viva Emptiness
by Sheithan
Summary: Harry observes a stonedrunk Draco Malfoy.


So here's another one of my Draco/Harry one-shots. I really do hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please leave a review. I live for 'em.

Warnings: Don't read this if substance abuse, slash (gay sex), or violence offends you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Draco nor Harry nor anything else that JKR. Rowling has created. Though I wished I would ...

------

Viva Emptiness

The first time I recognized who Draco Malfoy was, he lay stone drunk on the floor. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin as the electronic beat of the music penetrated every synapse of the body.

I had never seen Draco do drugs before ... he had just never seemed _that_ type. On the other hand, _I_ knew that he had murdered seven innocent people in the name of Voldemort the night before.

I could tell he was trying to forget their fear. His poor attempt at drowning what he had seen in alcohol and coke was like an open book. The cloudy eyes gave him away. Each moment of suffering and misery reflected on the mirror to his soul. I would have never thought Draco Malfoy capable of feeling such empathy.

His frail body contrasted with the dirty floor of the cheap club I had been dragged to. Draco was clutching onto some bloke's head frantically, giving fully into the sensation of tongue and lips and touch. His body was trembling. I imagined I could see his heart-beat, though I knew it was only the entrancing music and endorphines giving room for such hallucinations.

Reluctantly I accepted the tablet offered to me as I observed embodied human beauty demoted to a pile of limbs and anaesthetized braincells. Shivers ran down my spine as a rude hand reached for Draco's privates, stroking him abusively. I decided another line would help forget about the hard-on growing in my pants.

It just had never occured to me before that Draco Malfoy had a human heart, a sex-life and God knew what else. It couldn't have, or I would have spent my days at Hogwarts having wet dreams of that very floor with that very same body on it, shivering and moaning to all the sensations reaching his nervous system.

My vision blurred momentarily as the opiate reached my brain. The room swam as a flood of emotions entered my mind. One half of my face felt numb and I had a taste like sucking on Playmobil on my tongue. I closed my eyes in the vain attempt of gaining some self-control. Upon re-opening them I found that Draco Malfoy was no longer on the floor. Instead he was tottering into the direction of the washing rooms.

Hesitantly, I got up and followed him, welcoming the possibility of spending some intimate moments with him open-armed. I found him leaning against a wall, throwing up into the lavatory. Strangely enough he looked beautiful even then, in his most miserable moment. Only as he looked up and caught sight of me I realized that thick blood was pouring from his nose.

"Did no one ever tell you to be moderate at drug use, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at me – of course, he wasn't moderate at anything he did – and dragged himself over to the sink, into which he spat nonchalantly. I went for some toilet paper, and using it carefully, wiped the blood off his nose. Draco observed me half-heartedly through heavy-lidded eyes, but stayed silent. After a moment or two his mouth was all mine. He tasted of smoke and vodka. The idea of shagging a stone-drunk Draco Malfoy exploded into a thousand butterflies in my stomach. I saw his fragile body, spread-eagled before my inner eye.

I grabbed him and dragged him to my room. Draco stumbled after me and collapsed onto my bed the moment I closed the door, just like a good and willing bitch.

Clothes were pulled off within seconds. A trembling hand clutched my head, pulling me over a body that was skin and bones. I was absolutely in control here.

Body against body. Mind on mind. Eyes, like shattered glass – rudiments of a broken heart. I bit Draco's neck and was thanked by a flood of moans and blabbering at once.

"Oh yeah, Harry. Shag me, slap me, violate me."

My hips bucked involuntarily at the pictures the blond's words provoked in my head. Draco bound. Draco beaten. Draco, bloody and spent.

I grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. My hands slid down his body in search of the heap of nerve endings in his nether regions.

I stroked him angrily, though Draco did not seem to respond to my ministrations much. Instead, he pushed me off him. Rude hands bringing distance between heated bodies.

"I'm serious Harry, beat me now or leave me be!"

Draco's voice sounded rather offended. He glared at me with demon's eyes.

"I don't wanna beat you, Malfoy." I snapped, though my brain created a thousand pleasant images of making Draco hurt.

A stone-cold body language warned me to stay away as crystals of ice caught sight of the item on my bedside table. I wasn't fast enough to keep Draco away from it. Sinister hands clutched the knife's handle as its edge touched against a pale and heaving chest.

An angry gesture slashed the blade down to the blond's navel. Blood poured from the wound as my world started to spin. I saw myself crushing the sinuous body with strokes of trembling passion. I imagined directing my need to those rosy lips, shoving it down a willing throat. Saw my hands slapping a bruised cheek. Saw limbs, tears and semen.

Deciding against all temptations, I took hold of the knife and dropped it to the floor. My lips were on Draco's forehead, kissing him gently.

A crying child fell asleep in my arms that night. There was no fight, no further resistance against the offered warmth and security.

Two souls could never be closer than we had been in that very moment. There was neither love nor affection between the two of us. It was compassion that connected two straining lights for a shared heartbeat in the darkness of the eternal universe.

I never saw a part of Draco's soul re-surfacing again after that night.

Finis


End file.
